


Nature Of Meeting

by Anari



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anari/pseuds/Anari
Summary: Shion was an average boy with a dark past. Having the urge to leave that life behind, he plans his escape. Not knowing where his life will take him, he prepares for anything. However, due to an unusual encounter, Shion begins to question what he's living his life for, and it isn't until he meets a strange yet comforting person, that he finally begins to see the brighter side of life.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi - Relationship, Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 2





	Nature Of Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's kinda vague, still a work in progress. Let me know if you like it so far and want me to keep updating! I have a general idea on where I want this story to go, but i'm very bad at updating. Thanks for the support!

The rain was heavy. Every thick drop felt like a reminding tap on what is actually reality. Shion, an average boy, ran through the intense rain to be met with a large brick wall at the edge of town. Turning back frantically he searched for the person who was chasing him. He was going to get away, he had to. Scaling down the wall he searched for an opening, any hole or impurity within this wall to help his escape. To his luck, he was able to find a narrow slit, hidden behind a mass of trees. Wasting no time he threw himself between the wall, clawing and pushing himself towards his freedom. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm, dragging him slightly backwards, towards the place he was trying to escape. 

"Don't think you can run from me brat! You're mine!" a gruff voice proclaimed. Shion, terrified for his future if he were to be captured by this man, scrambled and swung his arms with all his might. He was able to get the man to let go of him, and allowed him to narrowly squeeze through the wall. Running further into the forest outside the wall, swaddling his wounds from his forced escape, Shion smiled. 

He was free, free! Nothing could get in his way now, he was going to be his own person now! No one could tell him what to do or where to go, he could do as he pleased. He was still young, he has his whole life ahead of him, and he was going to live it to the fullest.

Getting lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the rustling of footsteps behind him. Peeking over his shoulder with a quick glance, Shion feared for what he may see. To his surprise, no one was there. He stopped suddenly, awaiting to see if he was just imagining hearing those footsteps, or if it was actually a threat to be mindful of. 

Silence, only the pitter patter of the rain could be heard through the entire forest, as well as Shion's harsh breathing. He tried to calm himself, focus on what was in front of him. 

To his luck, nothing decided to pop out and attack him, so he continued forward through the forest. Dusk was beginning to settle, leading its way to night. The rain had lightened up, and Shion was thankful for this despite already being soaked to the bone.

The night grew on, Shion loosing more and more energy with each step. He tumbled over ever tree root or stone that stuck out too far from the ground. After hours of constantly tripping over the earth, Shion finally fell and decided to crash there in that spot. He took note of his surroundings. Under a giant tree, where the rain is unable to reach much of the earth and only swayed gently despite the raging storm going on around it, Shion decided it was a good place to get some rest and gather some energy for his adventure tomorrow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun barely shone through the leaves of the tree, only a fragment of light caressed his eyes when the tree swayed with the calm breeze of daybreak. Shion awoke, sitting up slowly to take in a better view of his environment. To his surprise, it was different that what he remembered. He sat atop a hill, under a tree similar to that of which he fell asleep under in the forest. He stood up, dusting himself of dirt or grass that landed on his clothes. Which... for some reason, weren't wet with rain anymore. Growing concerned of the situation Shion lifted his head to look around the horizon. A plain of grass is what was before him, swaying gently as the present breeze passed over the plain. Shion walked forward, having nowhere else to go, glancing around to see any sort of lifeform or object to bring him comfort.

"Where am I? Is this... heaven? Did I actually die?!" Shion questioned out loud.

He voice sounded echoed, unusual for the type of environment he was in. It nearly sounded as if he were in a long empty hallway.

His nerves were on edge. He had finally made his escape in order to end up trapped and in an unknown area. Which... how was he able to get to in the first place? surely he must be dreaming.

"It is not a dream young one"

Shion jumped, hearing the gentle but hushed voice.

"I have brought you here for a reason." The voice added. 

Shion not having the courage to speak, continued to walk slowly, waiting for the voice to give physical form.

"You have gone through so much, which for that I am sorry for. But I'm afraid your struggles are far from over"

With that Shion paused, looking all around him frantically. 

"W-What do you mean by that? Just who exactly are you? Please! Show yourself!"

Silence. Again. Similar to before in the forest. Shion's heart was racing, frantically trying to catch his breath, he sunk to his knees. His vision began to blur, as his body began to ache, pain was crawling up and around his body like a snake. Unable to cry out Shion grasped his body, clawing at his neck where the pain was most prominent. He couldn't breathe, he was going to die. Tears ran down his face. Shaking at the pain and the thought at how this was the way he would die, Shion collapsed on to the floor, numb and unable to move. Before he drifted off he heard the voice once again. 

"Now my child, go and embody your desire throughout the world. Mother is always with you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
